No Longer On My Own
by aliceliveson
Summary: When Eponine screams to save Cosette, her dad gives her a beating to kill her. However, she is saved by an unlikely, yet very attractive, revolutionary leader. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

"Not to me, not for me," Eponine whispered.  
She turned, tears clogging her throat and turned to leave Rue Plumet.  
"Who is this hussy?" a man growled.  
"It's your brat Eponine, don't you know your own kid? What's she doin', hanging about here?" whispered another man.  
"Eponine, go one home, you aren't needed in this," her father hissed.  
Eponine knew, obviously, that Thernardier was going to rob the house. She also knew the Marius was still standing at the gate, infatuated with the beautiful blond girl.  
"For Marius..." Eponine whispered quietly. She let a scream build in her throat, then released it. Her father smacked her hard, and she fell backwards into the brick wall.  
"Cosette, inside!" Marius shouted. He ran away, not bothering to look down at the wall where Eponine was slumped.  
"Don't move, bitch," Thernardier snarled.  
"Leave me alone, you fool! The police are sure to come..." Eponine whispered.  
"Y'aren't getting off that easy, you whore. Boys, teach my daughter a lesson," Thernardier grinned.  
The men proceeded to kick Eponine hard until she felt two of her ribs break. She writhed in pain, trying desperately not to cry. One man kicked her so hard in the face she watched the blood splatter on the pavement.  
Searing white hot pain came when a long cut was leisurely sliced on her chest. It was not deep, nor on the breast near her heart, but it burned.  
The men finally left when she passed out in a puddle of rain, blood, and tears.  
Eponine woke when it was pitch black and still raining. Her clothes were nearly soaked through with blood- the one good dress she had to her name was completely ruined. She tried to move, but it pained her to even stand. She slowly began to drag herself back to the ABC Cafe. She sang gently, passionately on her way there.  
'On my own...pretending he's beside me..." Eponine crooned.  
About halfway to the cafe, Eponine knew she would soon pass out from exhaustion. She turned herself into an alleyway. She dragged herself as deep as she could go, then dropped to the ground totally. The stars swam in front of her eyes as she finished her song.  
"I love him...I love him...but only on my own."


	2. The Cafe

Enjolras walked out of the ABC Cafe, going over the details of the upcoming rally in his head. He was a solemn, stony man who concealed his passions. He walked calmly through the dark streets.  
"Shit," he whispered. The gang that had caused so much trouble in the square were standing around, clearly looking for someone. Enjolras quickly turned into the nearest alleyway, deciding any fate was better than the gang. He stuck to the shadows in the alleys, blowing hot air onto his hands to warm them. As he walked, eyes trained forwards, he tripped over a lump on the cobblestone.  
Enjolras stumbled, catching himself with the palms of his hands. They turned a muted crimson. A moan escaped from the lump. Could it be...a person?  
"Hello?" Enjolras asked quietly.  
The lump emitted a groan.  
"Oh gosh," Enjolras muttered, kneeling to it's level. The lump had long, dark hair. Enjolras stared at the face, recognizing it faintly.  
"You...you're Marius' shadow!" Enjolras said. Another groan escaped the girls mouth.  
"I'm going to pick you up, Mademoiselle," Enjolras whispered. He expected to strain, but the girl was freakishly light. She was clearly frail and emancipated. Enjolras was shocked by the feel of her cold skin and ribs. The sight of her dress was alarming; it was covered in blood, dripping slightly from her side.  
Marius hurried back to the cafe, hoping Joly could save the girl.

"Joly! Joly!" Enjolras shouted from downstairs.  
"Hang on, Enj!" shouted the medical student. Enjolras heard heavy footsteps coming down the stairs.  
Joly immediately sobered when he saw the girl.  
"Set her there," he whispered, pointing to the table, "isn't that Marius' shadow?"  
"Yeah, I'll go get him," Enjolras replied; Joly did not answer, her was already dabbing things on the girl's bloodied face.  
"Marius, downstairs. Now," Enjolras said.  
"Enj, you should've seen her. Cosette...she loves me too," Marius smiled.  
"Downstairs," Enjolras said, already leaving his freckled friend in midsentence.  
"What's this ab-oh my God!" Marius cried. He ran over to Eponine.  
"'Ponine, who has done this you you? I swear by my darling Cosette, I will kill them."  
"She's unconscious, you fool," hissed Enjolras.  
"How did this happen? Will she be alright?" Marius begged.  
"I don't know. I found her in an alley. Joly, will she be alright?" Enjolras questioned.  
"Depends; her one ankle is sprained, her face is bruised, but that will heal. I need to cut the dress away to see her chest," Joly replied. He trifles through his bag, grabbing his scissors. He sliced upon her dress gently. The three men gasped at what they saw; her bra was soaked with red, as was her torso, there was a long cut that was crusted over in blood.  
"She's going to die," moaned Marius.  
"No...the person who cut this cut did not want to kill, simply wanted to cause as much pain as possible," Joly whispered, "She will leave, Marius."  
Marius sighed, looking up at Enjolras. He was thoroughly alarmed by what he saw; Enjolras was shaking with fear, his knuckles gripping a chair to right himself.  
"When she is finished...I will stay until she is. I will take her to her home, then, surely her parents can protect her," Enjolras whispered.  
"We have to find out who did this," Marius murmured, stroking Eponine's forehead, "and why they did this."

THANKS FOR READING! MORE TO COME!


End file.
